


Accidents Happen

by Kayleechan18



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Beetlejuice takes care of Lydia, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: When Lydia falls off her bike and scrapes up her knees, Beetlejuice comes to the rescue. Just a cute fanfic for anyone who needs a pick me up.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is NOT a beetlebabes ship. This is Beetlejuice being like a big brother or uncle to Lydia.

Beetlejuice and Lydia were out on her driveway enjoying the sunny day. Charles and Delia were out for the weekend having a visit with Delia’s family in the city, and the Deetz’s left Lydia on her own after convincing her folks that she could take care of herself, being almost 13 now. 

Lydia was showing Beetlejuice her lovely blue bike. It had 5 gears and a basket in the front for Lydia’s school books. “Hey Beej, wanna see me do some tricks?” Lydia asked as she changed the gears on her bike. “Alright, babes! Do a wheelie!” Beetlejuice cheered her on. Lydia lifted herself upwards using her back wheel and had the front wheel in the air. As she was attempting the trick, she didn’t notice a crack in the driveway. The tire got stuck and sent Lydia crashing onto the pavement. Beetlejuice gasped in fear. “Lydia! Are you okay??” He flew over to her as fast as he could. “Oow! My knees!” Lydia sobbed. She wasn’t good with pain.   
Beetlejuice looked at her knees to see two big scrapes bleeding. “Oh babes. Looks like you scraped your knees. Cmon, I’ll help you.” Beetlejuice scooped her up bridal style and brought her inside the house. 

Beetlejuice carried Lydia into the bathroom and set her on the counter. “Where’d your folks keep the first aid stuff?” Beetlejuice asked. “U-under the sink.” Lydia hiccuped as she cried from the pain. Beetlejuice got out the first aid kit, which had some antiseptic spray and bandages. “Alright lyds, lets just get this cleaned up.” He got a washcloth and wet it with warm water and used it to clean Lydia’s knees. “Now I gotta use this antiseptic stuff. Sorry if I hurt ya, babes.” Beetlejuice lightly sprayed it on her knees. “Aaah!” Lydia winced from the sting of the spray. “Sorry Lydia. I don’t want it to get all infected and you end up being a permanent resident of the Neitherworld too soon.” Beetlejuice answered. He cared so much for Lydia and loved her, and wanted her to grow up and live her life, so whenever she was hurt he wanted to do anything to help.

“Let’s just put a bandage on it.” Beetlejuice applied a small bandage to each of her knees. Then he lightly kissed his finger and tapped the bandages. “Just to help it get better faster.” He smiled. “Thank you, Beetlejuice.” Lydia said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Beetlejuice helped her off the counter. “Oof, it kinda hurts to walk.” Lydia said as she bounced from foot to foot. “I’ll carry you into the living room then.” Beetlejuice said as he scooped her up and brought her to the couch. “I’ll make you some chocolate milk, alright babes?” Beetlejuice asked. “That would be great, thanks, BJ.” Lydia smiled. 

As the two of them sat and watched some tv while sipping on some chocolate milk, Lydia started to doze off with her head on Beetlejuice’s chest. “Aw lyds.” He said quietly. He carried her to her room and put her to bed. “Get better soon, babes.” Beetlejuice said as he closed the door.


End file.
